Oil pumps circulate oil to various components of an engine to assist with friction reduction and cooling. During circulation, the oil can experience changes in pressure based on various factors, such as where the oil is in the circulation cycle and the type of pump utilized. In some instances, rapid changes in oil pressure can cause undesirable engine noise, such as a “whining” sound.